Nighttime
by hail the queen
Summary: Gianna of the Volturi has always wanted one thing: to become a vampire. Finally granted this wish, what trouble will unfold within the depths of the vampire world's royal family? Could there be love and bliss in store for Gianna, or only pain & suffering?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so, I felt Gianna-ish. Here it is.**

"Gianna?"

I looked up from my paperwork to gaze upon the familiar sight of Felix. Though no one but Aro, inevitably, knew of it, I had developed an infatuation for the brawny vampire, and he too seemed fond of me. My heartbeat remained steady, however, as did my breathing – I didn't even blink several times consecutively as I used to. It had taken months of practice, but finally, I had achieved a perfectly business-like manner when faced with the beautiful faces of my 'employers.'

"Yes, Felix?"

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus would like to see you. I believe it's time for your fate to be determined..." His voice trailed off ominously, and as I stared upon his lovely, sharp face, I thought I saw a glimmer of anxiety – for me. Though this tease of emotion was not confirmed, it still only swelled my adoration for the strong, tall vampire. My heart did backflips and I could feel the distinctive fluttering of butterflies in my stomach, which had dropped to the soles of my feet. All I could do was nod, give my papers a last smoothing, and head in the direction of the chamber where my destiny resided.

Once before, Aro had told me I had potential for a pleasing power. He had called me efficient and versatile, at least enough to become at ease to an extent in the presence of blood thirsty immortals who craved my life source. He had his theories, which he had no doubt shared with the other two, but that praise had occurred three months ago. Now, I could not be sure of my fate: I could only hope.

The click of my heels on the rough stone floor was nearly the only noise in the hall. I had grown used to being nearly the only noise-maker. Those vampires were always silent. At times, it created a lonely atmosphere, though I would not dare to complain or vent my frustrations to anyone who dared to step foot in the Volturi's lair.

I nervously smoothed my skirt, fingering a strand of my dark, mocha brown hair. Before me was a heavy, tall wooden door: the door that lead to the thrones where the three kings lounged. I sucked in a deep breath, feeling as if I might faint. Though I could very well be told I had reached my worth and was of no more use for the Volturi, I held no regrets. It had been worth it, to serve under such beings. A truly phenomenal experience, to put it passively. The hint of a smile curled my lips. Yes, whatever happened, I would not cry. I had no regrets. I had no regrets. I would not show weakness.

Steadying my trembling hand, I grabbed the old black metal knob and pulled the heavy door open. It revealed a luxurious though still depressing room, carpeted in crimson and dark violet, with heavy maroon draperies pulled across the stone walls. Sitting complacently ahead of me were Aro, Marcus, and Caius in all their glory. I was in awe of them every time my green gaze caught them; they were magnificent, even when they may have been about to tell me I was to die.

Yet, I wanted to run away. It was a natural instinct, and it made the burning feeling of resentment for myself powerful. Instead of turning tail and making a run from the old, archaic vampires who I dearly respected, I stepped forward, close enough to see the texture of their papery skin but far enough so that I could not touch them, nor they me. Swishing down, I curtsied gracefully, sweeping my gaze down with me.

"Gianna, dearest! You've come!" Aro spewed in his melodic voice. A voice that had seen thousands of years, thousands of deaths.

"Yes, Aro. Felix told me that you would like to see me." I spoke to all three of them. Marcus was simply staring into space, appearing uninterested. I knew better than to think he was not listening, however, and I was submissively including him out of courteous, respectful fear. Caius was gazing at me intently, his snowy white hair creating an eerie veil around his washed-out face, before he spoke, his voice not nearly as kind as his brother's.

"Gianna, we have new for you, as I'm sure you know. Your fate has been decided." The words sent chills down my spine. I stood rigid, a bead of sweat forming on my dark brow. If they did not kill me for eternity, my nerves surely would. I couldn't help but suck in a deep breath and give a tentative nod.

Aro gave a glance toward both brothers, who in turn simultaneously nodded, before grabbing their hands. It would've been an odd sight for someone not in the know; three men, two raven-haired and one snow-white, clasping hands and closing their eyes. They looked asleep, though that would never be possible for them.

Slowly, Aro released their hands, gave a minute nod, and opened his milky eyes. He looked straight at me, piercing me. It was intimidating, sending my pulse quicker. My breath became quick and shallow and I struggled to calm myself. I did, though, stared right back at Aro, my brow creased slightly in my eagerness to know my destiny.

"Gianna, my brothers have given me their insight. Your loyalty to us is very strong, unbreakable. You have proven yourself efficient as receptionist. And so, our decision has been made." I was painfully aware of the flickers of black and gray shadow, or cloaks, rather from the corner of my eye. Both were tiny, short creatures who even from my peripheral vision I recognized as Jane and Alec.

"You seem to be dying from the tension, dearest one, so I will relieve you. Lovely Gianna, Caius, Marcus, and I have decided that you have proved your worth and much more. You will be changed immediately."

I felt as if a ton of bricks was lifted from my chest. I was suspended in Cloud Nine, and the rush of breath I had been holding proved that. I closed my eyes and put my hand to my chest as if to steady my erratic heartbeat. They wanted me. They wanted to keep me.

This time, it was Caius who spoke, his disturbing voice almost praising – almost, but not quite. "We feel you have shown an aptitude for versatility and adaptation. Perhaps a formidable gift may be gained from your change. Aro is anxious to see how you turn out, and so, Gianna, you will be changed tonight."

My green eyes widened, probably about to bug out of my skull. That was indeed surprising, unexpected, startling. _Tonigh?_ I couldn't speak. But I needed to: my speechlessness could _not _by taken for ungratefulness. I would not allow it.

Regaining my bearings, I spoke, and to my distaste, my voice trembled. "Thank you for desiring to keep me. I will not let you down," I assured the three ancient vampires. I could only hope not to disappoint.

This was better than I had hoped. They thought I would be useful. Of course, I did not expect them to want me if I wasn't worth something, but still. I had though maybe they would keep me for some other obscure reason. Hell, I wasn't sure what I had been thinking. All I could think then was speechlessness. Relief. I felt as if I had just been told I had won the lottery. I would be apart of them; I would do as they did, feed as they did, be beautiful, by dangerous. All things I was, for lack of a better word, excited for.

Briefly, I remembered the handsome suicidal vampire.. Edward, wasn't it? A Cullen – one of the vegetarian vampires, those who denied their natures. He and the human girl had been giving me disgusted sidelong glances as they awaited their release from the chambers of the Volturi. Intuition, which was not at a loss for me, told me it was because I wanted to be one of them in hindsight. I vaguely recalled hearing that Edward Cullen was a mind reader. Of course he had shared my thoughts and desires with his _human _infatuation. Perhaps I was a bit hypocritical, but I felt they had been judging me. I didn't like it; I had been relieved when they were gone, though I had maintained the perfect business facade in their haughty presence.

Only second had passed, but I was brought back to reality when Aro's almost bubbly voice dismissed me. "Gianna, I you are released. Marcus, Caius, and I will be to your chamber at dusk to initiate your change, dearest. Until then, young one!"

I gave a polite curtsy and turned to leave. Jane had a venomous expression upon her face, but that was not anything new. Jane had never paid any attention to me in particular; I predicted she thought they were going to drink from me instead of changing me. Alec, however, was watching me carefully, a contemplative, sour look on his face. Alec was cordial and powerful; he appeared to feel passive resistance against me from what I gathered.

The moment I made my exit and was in the strangely comforting hall, a tear escaped me. Like before, a large breath whooshed out of me, deflating my chest. Dusk – it was only a few hours from now. I felt peculiarly tingly, elated from the knowledge I would be beautiful and deadly, just like them. I was getting my one dream; I was achieving my life goal. In three days, I would be a vampire.

**A/N: It's kind of short, but, you know. I enjoyed writing it. I _really _love me some Gianna; I think she's an interesting character. If this story gets a good response, then I'll continue it. I would like five reviews, but I'll take what I get. Unless I get enough feedback, though, it's unlikely I'll continue this, just so you know. Also, I'm discontinuing Crescent. I've decided I wouldn't be able to do such a hunky story justice, and so, that's over. -sigh- Well, I'm sending love to anyone who reads this! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okidoke. So, I got two reviews, 1 favorite, and 1 alert. That makes me verrrryyyy happy. :p Very, very. Sure, it's not a lot, but it's a great feeling to know people are reading what you write and liking it. Anyway, here's chapter 2. There's more Felix & Gianna in this one. Oh, and in case if anyone's wondering why I would think these two go together, in New Moon, Felix gives Gianna a special look or something. I don't have my copy with me, but there is something extra that Felix has with Gianna, even if it is only curiosity.**

**DISCLAIMER: nope, don't own these characters -- stephenie meyer does. also, sorry for forgetting it last chapter.**

**Mmk, here's the story.**

I was sitting on my lush bed, staring at the stone wall and green draperies in silence. I was focusing on steadying my breathing, which would hopefully settle my speeding heart down. It was overwhelming to get one's only desire at long last. I was twenty-one, the perfect age. I had no family, the perfect situation. I had my suspicions I could have a romance with another vampire, the perfect romance. It was all perfect: just perfect.

Silently, I had been readying myself. I knew the change would take three days of inexplicable, burning pain, but the human to end result would be beautiful in every way. I had heard someone experiencing the change from lowly human to a magnificent vampire before; their screams, their moans, and then _silence. _Silence only occurred at the very end of the change, when one could focus on quieting themselves through the pangs of utter agony.

I was not scared of the terror I would face. No, I would take that as it came: I was not a stranger to pain, after all. The scar that ran from my shoulder blade to the small of my back was a voucher for that sentiment, acquired in the car crash I had been in four years ago. It was a nasty reminder of agony, one I had to live with everyday – until the change. It would be gone. All my horrid imperfections would be gone. I would be pale, perfect, just like the Volturi and every other lovely vampire. That send thrills to my heart and shivers up my spine. I took a deep breath in order to once again steady myself.

I was scared of the _what if_ that had been bothering me in the back of my mind: would I be _as _beautiful? Or would I be 'just okay'?

It was a purely superficial worry. I was not ugly: I could be called beautiful, even, as I had before. Smooth olive skin, acute, catlike green eyes, dark mocha hair. I was tall and slender, but still curvy. I had a straight nose and decent lips that were a naturally pink-cinnamon color. My only obvious flaw was my scar, as well as the other smaller ones patterning my upper arm. Those would be gone, though, soon enough.

I was brought back to my green-themed chamber by a heavy knock on my wooden door. I rose, slowly, wondering who it could be; hopefully, it wouldn't be Jane, the devilish little girl. I opened the door, the suggestions of a warm smile on my face, not knowing who to expect.

It was Felix.

"Hello, Gianna. May I come in?" he asked politely. He smelled phenomenal; a cold, crisp scent, with the slightest impressions of something like salt water to it. It had become my favorite smell many months ago.

"Of course, Felix. Make yourself at home. May I ask what it is you would like to talk about?" It was a stupid question and I mentally kicked myself for being idiotic. I shook my head a bit to clear it.

He sat slowly for him on my green quilted bed, looking at me with a curious intensity. "Thank you. I was wondering: what did Aro, Marcus, and Caius decide for you?" His eyebrows puckered slightly, like he was truly interested and anxious. That made me feel even better.

"They have decided to keep me; they think I may have a useful power after the change, something about adaptation. I am to be changed at dusk today."

I watched his face carefully, searching for even the slightest change of expression. Something flashed over his face so quickly I didn't have time to identify it – relief?

"That is nice; your presence is surely a valued one to the Volturi."

"Thank you. I am very glad they decided to use me for something other than sustaining."

Yes, that was not a very subtle statement, Gianna. Good job.

Silence followed, slightly uncomfortable. Felix was staring at me, his ruby eyes piercing and intimidating. I was staring at him, too: he was not releasing me from his gaze.

Suddenly, he rose, and in one stride was less than a foot away from me. His pale hand came to my face, and light as a feather, his fingertips brushed my cheek. I was considered tall for a woman, standing at about five feet ten inches. He towered over me. This gentle gesture seemed totally out of place coming from Felix, who was often in charge of taking care of the a-wall vampires of the world. It sent my heartbeat into limbo, thudding loudly in my chest. This cold touch was the first we had shared; it sent chills, giving me goose bumps.

"Yes, I am too." I'm not one for blushing. I never blush, but there I was, heat rising to my cheeks, pinking the olive skin.

"I should be going. I will see you after the change. Goodbye for now, Gianna."

And with that, he swiftly left, closing my door behind him. I exhaled a gust of breath, like I had been holding it. I collapsed atop my twin bed, closing my eyes. I simply lied there, reveling in his touch.

The sun was setting and a purple cast occupied the sky when Aro, Marcus, and Caius knocked and then entered my room, Aro wearing a fatherly smile and the others expressionless. The change would be taking place in my room; I had meticulously tidied it up, fluffed the pillows, and changed into my only pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Dearest Gianna! It is time! I shall be the one to change you. Quite an honor, don't you think?" He didn't wait for a reply, and I could only squeeze in a nod. "Ready yourself, lovely. For now is the time. It has finally arrived!" He floated toward me, a smile still on his face. Caius had the hints of a grimace on his face, probably annoyed at his brother's exuberance.

"I am ready, Aro, Marcus, Caius," I said, just as Aro loomed over me.

I was all nerves; my heart was beating erratically, my hands sweaty. I rubbed them on my sweats and tried to slow my breathing.

Not one of the three of them said anything as Aro leaned toward me. I was laying on my bed, my head on my most comfortable pillow. My head was tilted to the side; I knew my neck was one of the prime places to place a bite.

That smile never left Aro's face.

He was an inch away and I could feel his icy breath. It was almost like he was going to kiss me. I felt his lips press softly to my pulsing throat. And then, there was a shock of pain. He had bitten me. There was no turning back now, not that there was at all since I had met the Volturi.

It took a moment for the fire to ignite, but once it did, there was only agony. I was vaguely aware of a horrid scream echoing throughout the domain, screeching and flawed with a cry. It belonged to me.

"Shh, shh."

My eyes were closed so I did not see him bite both ankles and wrists, though I certainly felt it.

And then there was all-engulfing fire, coursing through my whole being.

* * *

They did not stay with me, only coming back toward the end of the third day when I was almost quiet, save for agonized whimpers and urgent breaths. My change was almost over; I didn't feel my heartbeat.

However, my eyes were wide and open. I saw them enter, their black robes sweeping silently against the stone floor as they floated in. Aro was full out grinning and Caius had a reserved smirk on his face, but, as usual, Marcus was staring off into space.

"You're almost done, dearest Gianna. We came in to check on you. We will be back soon, and you will be finished."

That was all they said, and then they were gone again.

* * *

I believe it was several hours later when I was silent. Completely silent – I don't think I was breathing, but I wasn't dying. It was then that they came back for the last time. I could hear them now; they were no longer completely silent. My senses were all improved, I could already tell. I saw more; tiny details like the minuscule pebbles on the floor, more colors. I could also feel an intense, raw burning in my throat..

"Ah, so you are finished! How lovely!" It was those two words that uplifted me. _How lovely!_

I didn't reply. I just stared at them. Apparently, this was the usual after the change.

Aro was beaming, but Caius was back to his regular cold self. I had my suspicions that he had been smirking about my suffering.

I finally breathed, inhaling heavily. There were so many new smells; the vampires in the room were especially prevalent, chilled and very, very sweet. I blinked profusely, my only movement besides the rise and fall of my chest. I had no heartbeat.

"I'm through?" I asked. I gasped involuntarily. My voice had changed; it was smoother, sweet, feminine. Very hypnotic, I could gather from my own observations.

"Yes, dearest Gianna! Now you are truly apart of the Volturi. Please get up. Would you like a mirror?" Aro questioned considerately. I gave him an eager nod. I was nervous about seeing myself; what if I wasn't as beautiful as I had hoped?

From atop my wardrobe he grasped a silver hand-mirror that looked both heavy and expensive. I hesitated before I rose, swifter than I intended. It seemed impossible that I was already standing and reaching for the mirror. I hesitantly took it from Aro, pausing before holding it to my face and gazing at it.

I gasped.

I could not believe what I saw.

**A/N: That was a lot of fun to write. I was inspired for some reason, lol. Bit of a cliffhanger. So, three reviews, maybe? That would make my day. Also, I'm aware I might've posted it a bit early, but I just felt like putting it up. I hope you enjoyed it. There was a little bit of Felix/Gianna action. Also, I'm aware that Felix is not acting like he did in Eclipse and New Moon. That's because he's not with the people he hates in 'I'mma-kill-you' mode. He's going to be 'softer' in the presence of the people like Gianna. Also, sorry for any typos/grammar mistakes.  
**

**Love to anyone who read this!**


End file.
